Turning Points
by Canadiana1001
Summary: Jason M. and Elizabeth W. and my version of the fire storyline and its aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Points**

_A caveat:_ This story takes place in January 2008, after the fire in Elizabeth's house (with some changes of course). For the purpose of this tale, there was no confrontation between Sam and Carly and thus none between Carly and Elizabeth nor Carly and Jason (in other words, Carly does not know Jake is Jason's). I should also note that this story, although containing no spoilers, was inspired by a rumour / spoiler / spumour that was going around in December 2007 / January 2008. I won't tell you yet which one because it will ruin the unfolding of this short story. Finally an aside, Spencer is still two, thus no SORASing of his character!

_And a note_: I do not own General Hospital or their characters. Just my story. Enjoy!

--

_Chapter One_

She lies in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling, impatiently waiting for her release papers. She painfully wants to see her boys, wrap her arms around them and keep them safe forever. Up until now, that is what she thought she had done but instead she had failed them.

A nurse came to her room last night with an update on Cam and Jake's prognosis. Thank god they had faired better than her in the fire. They escaped with a few scratches and minor smoke inhalation. She gladly suffered the burns on her arms and legs knowing that Cam and Jake's safety was most important. Of course this meant she was confined to the hospital bed for several days. With only her thoughts. How had the fire started? She had put the boys to bed and was downstairs doing the last loads of laundry before bed and then—

Lucky broke the news to her. Someone had thrown a firebomb through her window.

All Elizabeth remembered was a loud bang, her kids screaming and the sight of flames engulfing her living room. Unable to reach her sons from inside, she ran outside and climbed the side of the house to Cam and Jake's room. Grabbing Cam first, Elizabeth precariously climbed down the trellis. In that Sophie's choice moment, her heart broke. Jake needed to be all right. Screaming, "mommy's coming back" over and over as she descended with Cam. As soon as they reached the ground, she gave Cam a mother's reassuring hug and desperately scaled the wall once again. The boys' room was a different sight this time. Flames and smoke had reached the top floor and surrounded Jake's crib. Without a hesitation, Elizabeth yanked a blanket from a chair, pushed her way to Jake and she wrapped him in it. Although she could feel the pain in her arm on fire, her only thought was getting Jake to safety. Her neighbour had seen the flames earlier and called 911. Holding Cam in one arm, she clutched Jake as Elizabeth fainted to the ground.

Lucky's questions were necessary but a painful reminder of everything she almost lost.

"I'll let you rest now. Jake and Cam have been cleared to leave. They can stay with me until you're released." Tears burned down her face; turning away from Lucky it was all she could do in her sorrow.

Epiphany finally comes with her release papers. It's been four long days without seeing Jake and Cam. Lucky called regularly with updates but it wasn't the same as seeing them—reassuring them that she would protect them. As she cautiously changes into her regular clothes, making sure not to put too much pressure on her bandaged wounds, she hears a soft tap on the door. Her eyes light up as she sees Jason walk through the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, not unkindly.

"I couldn't wait another moment without seeing that you and Jake and Cam are all right. I know we're not supposed to—"

Tears well up in Elizabeth's eyes. She moves toward the bed, her head in her hands, her guilt consuming. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep the boys safe," she whispers.

"No, no. Please don't think that way. You saved our son's life." Jason stops talking and a silence hangs heavy in the air. He is inches away from her, yet he won't touch her. Elizabeth can hear a shaking in his voice as he says, "I've put two guards outside your door."

Elizabeth's eyebrow arches. "Why? I've been released."

Jason finally touches her face, she feels the tips of his fingers barely graze her cheek; he pushes back her hair. "The fire… the fire… it was arson. It hasn't been said, but I know it was mob related. I don't know how they found out about Jake—"

"Jason you can't know that."

"I know." Jason says sorrowfully. "I want a life with you and the boys. I wanted to leave the—"

Again Elizabeth stops Jason from saying the words. The mob is all he knows, she won't be the one to take his life away. She touches his lips lightly with her fingertips. "Please don't do anything rash."

Bowing his head, Jason confesses, "I've been thinking about this decision for awhile. I've done it before."

"And you were drawn back in."

Jason shakes his head, unconsciously disagreeing with Elizabeth's words, although he knows they are the truth.

Elizabeth says, "I will never be the one to make you leave the life you've always known. At one time I was drawn to that danger but not now. I have Jake and Cam to consider." And with a sorrowful whisper she says. " I can't be with you Jason. I saw the fear in their eyes. I don't ever want to see that again. Can you guarantee we'll be safe from your enemies continual retaliation against you and the ones you love?"

The question has only one answer. She will not make him say it. "I love you Jason, but I have to think of Jake and Cam's safety. I need to make my own choices… for the children. Lucky can continue to be Jake's father so he'll be protected from your enemies. We can no longer meet at the safehouse. It's over."

"I understand." And she knows he does because that is the kind of man he is—self-sacrificing to a fault. She loves him and trusts him. But their happiness matters little in the face of danger. Ignoring the burning pain in her arms and legs, she holds his head in her arms as they kiss one last time.

"I love you," he says and walks out the door.

--

Feeling shaky from her brutal decision, Elizabeth feels her way to the hospital bed. And sobs uncontrollably. And then an interruption—another knock at the door. Quickly, Elizabeth wipes her tears from her face. In walks Lucky with Jake in his arms, and Nik holding Spencer in one arm and Cam in the other.

"Sorry we're late." Lucky smiles as Cam jumps from Nik's arm and runs to Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" In his excitement Cam almost falls into Elizabeth's arms. She picks him up and smothers him with kisses. And then it's Jake's turn.

"I asked Nik if you could stay with him while you recuperate."

"I can stay with Grams," Elizabeth protests.

"Not while an arsonist is on the loose. I take it from the two guards at your door that the fire is mob related. It's best if you stay where someone can protect you and the boys."

Slightly annoyed by Lucky's overbearing attitude she continues to protest.

Nik breaks in. "I don't mind really. This way Spencer will have someone other than Alfred to play with."

At last Elizabeth gives in, more to do with pure exhaustion than ready agreement. This was her family now after all. She smiles warily at Lucky and Nik and follows them out the door.

--

Jason storms past Max and Milo standing guard by Sonny's office. Normally he would say a quick hello but his mind is elsewhere. Losing his family before he can claim them makes Jason brood more so than usual.

Sonny is on the phone. Jason sits forcefully down. He starts drumming his fingers on Sonny's desk. He is normally patient but not now. This is not one of those times, he needs to talk to Sonny before his emotions implode—he's kept them guarded far too long.

Sonny hangs up the phone. Kate will have to wait.

"I can't do this anymore."

Sonny looks up from his desk, "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth's house was firebombed. It's because of what we do." Jason pushes his chair away from the desk so vehemently the chair tips over as he stands up.

"You don't know that—"

"I know!" Jason looks angrily at Sonny. He begins to pace. "Elizabeth doesn't want her children in danger."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Sonny interrupts. "Elizabeth can't accept your lifestyle. She's afraid—"

"Let me finish. She doesn't want me to choose her and the boys over the only life I know. I respect her for that. But I can't lose them. I want a family. I want _that _life."

"What are you saying?"

"I want out. Elizabeth made her choice and now I'm making mine. I choose my family."

"Jason, you're being irrational. Elizabeth just broke up with you. You're hurt, you're angry. But you know as well as I do that it's impossible to leave our business. Once you're in, you're in for life."

Frustrated by this never-ending conversation he keeps having with Sonny, with Elizabeth, with himself, he grabs a paperweight from Sonny's desk and whips it across the room. The piercing bang and splintering of glass alerts Max and Milo to action. They almost stumble over each other as they barrel through the door. Max shouts, "Are you okay?" He asks Sonny but fearfully looks at a fuming Jason. Sonny shoots them a "get the fuck out" look, so Milo and Max slink back outside and wait for real intruders.

"We'll leave Port Charles." Jason says at last.

"And go where? For how long?"

Jason throws his hands up in the air, "I don't care. As longs as Elizabeth and the boys are far from this dangerous life."

"You're being an idiot Jason. We don't know who set Elizabeth's place on fire. They could still be after her or us. Just last week you were talking this same crazy talk and look what happened. Elizabeth's place is destroyed. I don't think this is a coincidence."

Jason's forlorn, silent stare returns. He whispers, "I just can't do this anymore. I won't…" He spins around on his heels and as he walks out on Sonny again, says, "I'm done."

Sonny, stunned, wide eyed, his fist clenched, and his face white with fear and anger—he can't move—a short second before Jason slams the door, he screams, "You can never leave!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning Points**

_A note: _I do not own GH or its characters. But this story is all mine.

--

_Chapter Two_

Cam and Spencer run into the Wyndemere parlour and chase each other around the gilt-edged table, an antique vase and several other Cassadine heirlooms. Squeals of laughter are quickly followed by a loud crash and sheepish grins.

Elizabeth turns to Nik as they enter the parlour with baby Jake. "Are you regretting your offer to let us stay?"

Nik grins, "Are you kidding? What's a million dollar vase between family?"

He holds Jake closer and strokes his cheek as proof. "Even though things didn't work out between you and Lucky, I will always think of you as my sister, Elizabeth. That and Jake will always connect us. I want to help."

Elizabeth gingerly touches Nik's arm, her wounds still burning, a smile of gratitude passes her lips.

Nik places Jake in the playpen he had Alfred set up beforehand. Nik then calls Norma to take the boys to the stables for a visit with Rubicon. When the boys are gone, the two of them settle on the couch. Elizabeth sinks tiredly down, her pale skin even paler than usual.

"Would you like something to eat?" Nik asks.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I just…" Her voice falters as her realization of what she's given up sinks in. Tears she had held in until now fall down her cheek. Nik embraces her, letting her sob in his arms.

Jake hears his mother's cries and begins his own wail. Perhaps he needs some food but more likely he needs comfort from his mother. Elizabeth wipes away her tears and picks up her son. She rocks him tenderly, singing a familiar lullaby in his ear. She looks at Jake with infinite love and speaks to Nik without taking her eyes off her son. "I made the right decision. I need to protect my sons and that is a hundred times more important than my need to be with Jason." She whispers, "It hurts but that ache will fade."

"But you said he would leave the mob for you."

Jake's cries cease and Elizabeth returns him to his playpen.

"Nikolas, the mob is all Jason knows. I can't— I won't change him. We've reached a crossroad where we can't pretend any longer. I put my sons in danger by continuing my affair with Jason. The fire was a turning point. I saw the threat first hand. But I shouldn't have waited until something happened. Never again will I be that blind and reckless when it comes to protecting Cam and Jake."

Nik stands up and puts his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder in comfort. "Please don't blame yourself." Changing the subject, he says, "Do you know what you will do next? Perhaps you can take your boys away somewhere for awhile."

Elizabeth smiles teasingly. "Are you trying to get rid of us already?"

Laughing, Nik nods his head in mock agreement. Elizabeth playfully pushes him away.

"No seriously." Nik says. "You and the boys can stay here as long as you need." And pulls her in closer for a bear hug, forgetting briefly about her wounds.

Elizabeth cries out in pain. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." As Nik apologizes a force pushes him aside. Elizabeth looks up in surprise.

"Jason!"

--

He had left Sonny's office and searched everywhere for Elizabeth. He went to Audrey's. She wasn't there. He went to Jake's, Kelly's, and the docks. He knew she wouldn't be in these places, that she would be somewhere recuperating, but he couldn't bring himself to go to Lucky's home. Finally giving in, he knocked on his door. Lucky looked at him in disgust, hurled a few insults and grudgingly told him Elizabeth wasn't there. He slammed the door in Jason's face. Instinctively, Jason rode to Spoon Island.

Now he scoops Elizabeth up and lays her on the couch. He gives Nik a perfunctory apology for knocking him over. Nik grunts and then turns to Elizabeth. "Do you want me to stay?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Can you take Jake to get something to eat? I need to talk to Jason for a minute." Nik picks up Jake and leaves the room.

Jason leans in and kisses her fervently. They've been apart for less than five hours and he already misses her smile, the way her hair falls across her forehead, her shining eyes. In a moment seemingly without end they connect once more.

And then she pulls away.

"Are you okay?" Jason can't help but be concerned.

Elizabeth ignores the question, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I have—"

"Jason! Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I love you and I want us to be family." Elizabeth starts to protest, but Jason gently covers her mouth, stopping her from speaking. "You made your choice. Now it's my turn. I told you I would leave the mob for you and the boys and I meant it. I told Sonny the same thing."

"But Jason, the mob is your life. You've told me before you can't get out."

"No, you are my life… and the boys. I've thought this through. We will have to leave Port Charles and go some place safe for now. I can protect you more easily if we're together than if we're apart."

Elizabeth nods her head slowly, biting her lip with worry. "I trust you Jason, but what will this mean for our boys? Will we be on the run for the rest of our lives?"

Jason lowers his head; he doesn't want to see the fear in Elizabeth's eyes. "I can't answer that, but please trust that I will do everything in my power to protect our family."

Elizabeth caresses Jason's cheek, her eyes well up with tears. "I do."

Jason takes Elizabeth's hands and kisses them softly. "We can go Mexico or Canada or wherever we need to until the arsonist is caught."

Elizabeth's ears perk up at the mention of Canada. "I know a safe place for us to go… my cousin Gwen from my mother's side. We used to be close when we were young. She'll take us in if I ask."

So Elizabeth makes the call to her cousin in Kingston while Jason makes one last trip to his penthouse.

--

"What does the Master mean the Grasshopper will reside alone in the Stonecold's lair, free to do what he wishes? Are you and the Maternal One fleeing from the rancorous arsonist? Do you not desire to seek revenge on this as yet unknown assailant who has blighted your fair Elizabeth's home and put the Stonecold's family in mortal peril?"

Jason waits for more of Spinelli's monologue but when none is forthcoming—it seems he is out of breath—in an uncharacteristic action he hesitantly puts his hand on his longtime roommates shoulder. Secretly he already misses his—what would Spinelli call himself—protégé. "Thank you."

Spinelli is speechless. He makes a squeaking noise.

Jason grins; he feels unexpectedly optimistic and unusually happy. "What was that?" He says teasingly.

Spinelli clears his throat and repeats himself, "Thank you for what?"

Handing Spinelli the keys to the penthouse, Jason ignores him and instead says, "The place is yours. I'm leaving for good." He grips Spinelli's shoulder tightly and gives his best stone cold stare, "I trust you not to tell _anyone_."

"But you neglected to mention the location of your new humble abode for the Stonecold, the Maternal One and your offspring."

"And I'm keeping it that way. Look Spinelli I—"

He is unceremoniously cut off by a loud knock on the door. "I know you're in there Jason. Open up." Carly.

Spinelli slinks to the couch not wanting to get in the way of Carly's ritual diatribe. Jason sighs and opens the door. Carly pushes her way in.

"Sonny tells me you're leaving the organization. One guess as to who put you up to this." Without waiting for an answer to this obviously rhetorical question she continues, "Elizabeth has always been afraid of your lifestyle. Besides, what real ties do you have with her? Your family is here—"

"Carly!" Jason's tone is clear. "I do not have time to listen to you badmouth Elizabeth for the umpteenth time."

"Fine, but you better rethink your choice. You're acting with your heart and not your head. She makes you do that. Perhaps not on purpose but it's making you reckless."

Once again he cuts her off. "I have to go." He picks up his suitcase, gives Carly a quick kiss goodbye and exits his penthouse for good.

Aghast and mouth wide-open, Carly stares at the slammed door. And then turns toward Spinelli who merely shrugs.

--

Sonny slams down the phone. Carly couldn't stop Jason from leaving. He's not that surprised. She doesn't know what's really at stake. And when Jason sets his mind to something it's impossible to get him to see anything else. He knows Jason will do everything in his power to protect Elizabeth and the boys. But that's not enough.

He calls Max and Milo into his office and gives them a direct order. "Follow Jason and tell me where he's taking Elizabeth and the boys."

Milo and Max hesitate. Sonny glares threateningly, "What are you waiting for? NOW!"

_To be continued_


End file.
